


You see me like no other

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Davanti ai suoi occhi si stagliava, impettita come sempre, la figura ordinata e longilinea di Howard Link. Neanche la fine della guerra e il ritorno alla vita quotidiana sembravano averlo imborghesito abbastanza da dargli un aspetto lontanamente rilassato. Ogni capello era accuratamente intrappolato dalla treccia dritta e regolare che addomesticava la sua lunga chioma bionda, così come i suoi indumenti aderivano al corpo in linee perfette, senza che la minima piega potesse turbarne la trama.La guerra è finita da tempo. Alcune persone sono venute a mancare e altre sono troppo lontane perché Allen possa raggiungerle. Non Howard Link, però, che non è più il suo sorvegliante ma continua a preoccuparsi con eccessivo zelo della vita quotidiana dell'Esorcista. La sua, naturalmente, è soltanto amicizia o almeno così credono i due ragazzi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> LinkAllen. *ç* Erano secoli che non ne scrivevo una e dire che questa qui ce l'avevo in mente da tanto. çwç Non voglio anticiparvi molto, altrimenti vi tolgo la sorpresa. Ho voluto immaginare un contesto post-guerra quindi collocabile due anni dopo la fine di tutto quello che sta succedendo nel manga e nei primi anni Novanta del 1800, dato che "Il ritratto di Dorian Gray" è stato pubblicato da poco. Non ho molto da aggiungere, tranne che ho sudato sangue per scriverla perché Link è Link, con la mentalità del suo tempo e la Londra vittoriana non è certo un faro di apertura mentale se uno come Oscar Wilde veniva processato e imprigionato per "reato di sodomia". Allen... Allen è colui che vede il mondo in grigio, colui che combatte gli akuma ma vuole salvarli, trovo normale che abbia un punto di vista meno vicino a quello dei suoi contemporanei e più "aperto". La carta da zucchero era una carta che si usava per incartare lo zucchero, appunto, ma penso che si potesse applicare anche per i dolci. E... beh, buona lettura, spero. XD

_I will lay my armour down_  
_Claim the hunger and the words that were always on my mind_  
_Any triumph breeds defeat_  
_Any blessing holds a curse but for once I won’t let go_  
_**(Armour | Madder Mortem)** _

Allen Walker sbadigliò, portandosi le braccia sopra la testa e stiracchiandosi profondamente fino a inclinare la sedia all’indietro, abbastanza per rischiare di cadere e rovinare sul pavimento con gran fragore.

Rimase in equilibrio precario, incurante del pericolo che stava correndo, e cominciò a dondolarsi puntellando i piedi contro il tavolo di legno tarmato che si ostinava a considerare una scrivania, mentre il suo sguardo prendeva a vagare fuori dalla finestra. Non che potesse rimirare un panorama particolarmente interessante, tutto ciò che aveva di fronte era un condominio di mattoni rossi e opacizzati dallo sporco delle ciminiere delle industrie, perfettamente uguale a tutti gli altri palazzi che formavano un blocco compatto all’interno della via in cui abitava.

Il suo sguardo, in realtà, vagava oziosamente nel vuoto. Pareva estremamente concentrato a captare qualsiasi suono proveniente dal pianerottolo, anche il più infimo, al punto che persino Timcampi cessò di svolazzare per la stanza, appollaiandosi sulla punta del suo piede e aspettando pazientemente una sua mossa.

Una mano di Allen si sollevò appena mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e cominciava a contare senza cacciare un fiato, limitandosi semplicemente a sillabare i numeri.

« _Uno… due… tre… quattro…_ ».

Un orecchio attento avrebbe potuto distinguere un rumore di passi che si facevano vicini, avvicendandosi a un ritmo che la conta dell’Esorcista ricalcava perfettamente, senza un attimo di esitazione.

« _Cinque… sei… set…_ _»_.

Due tocchi decisi rimbombarono contro la superficie di legno della porta, riecheggiando all’interno della stanza e interrompendo il suo calcolo mentre una voce si sovrapponeva a essi, una voce per l’Esorcista più familiare del suono del vento.

«Walker!».

Un mezzo sorriso si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo a quel richiamo tanto perentorio. Sollevò i piedi dal tavolo – Timcampi era già planato con rapidità impressionante in direzione della soglia – e li poggiò a terra, stando bene attento a non produrre alcun rumore mentre si alzava dalla sedia.

«Walker! So che sei lì dentro, sento il tuo golem ronzare più di uno sciame di vespe!».

«Eccomi, eccomi! Su, Link! Dammi il tempo di aprire la porta!» lo rimbrottò scherzosamente l’Esorcista, abbassando la maniglia della porta con estrema calma.

Davanti ai suoi occhi si stagliava, impettita come sempre, la figura ordinata e longilinea di Howard Link. Neanche la fine della guerra e il ritorno alla vita quotidiana sembravano averlo imborghesito abbastanza da dargli un aspetto lontanamente rilassato. Ogni capello era accuratamente intrappolato dalla treccia dritta e regolare che addomesticava la sua lunga chioma bionda, così come i suoi indumenti aderivano al corpo in linee perfette, senza che la minima piega potesse turbarne la trama.

«Umpf! Cominciavo a temere che non fossi in casa, Walker!» sbuffò l’ex-Corvo con fare compito, aspettando che Allen si scostasse per incedere solennemente all’interno del suo appartamento. Sul palmo aperto della mano destra reggeva un involto che attirò immediatamente l’attenzione dei due inquilini per la sua forma fin troppo familiare.

«E perdermi la torta del Sabato pomeriggio? Per nulla al mondo!» replicò contento il ragazzo, sfilandogli il dolce di mano e rimirandoselo con aria soddisfatta.

«Anche se oggi sei in ritardo di qualche secondo».

Link osservò la schiena dell’Esorcista con sguardo perplesso, prima di cavarsi l’orologio dal taschino e rispondere con esagerata seriosità a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere nient’altro che una facezia.

«Sette secondi, per la precisione. Oggi la strada era più affollata del solito, Walker» concesse pazientemente, disposto ad ammettere la propria colpa quando riconosceva di essere stato colto sonoramente in fallo, per quanto il fatto che Allen Walker fosse arrivato a rimproverargli un ritardo pressoché inesistente lo stupisse non poco.

«Link! Stavo scherzando!».

Allen gli rivolse un sorriso canzonatorio, prima di dirigersi contento verso il suo letto, seguito da un Timcampi decisamente festoso che stava puntando già da un po’ la torta ancora accuratamente avvolta nella carta da zucchero.

Howard Link, nonostante la sua leggendaria efficienza, restava un essere umano, anche se la sua puntualità aveva viziato il ragazzo al punto che anche pochi secondi di differenza dal solito orario bastavano a metterlo in allarme.

Era diventata una consumata consuetudine quella di vedersi ogni Sabato pomeriggio, seguendo un copione prestabilito che restava invariato di mese in mese. Non avevano deciso di sana pianta che quel particolare giorno della settimana sarebbe stato riservato ai loro incontri. Era semplicemente successo che gli appuntamenti, prima radi e casuali, diventassero un’abitudine da cui non riuscivano a prescindere.

La guerra era finita ma questo non implicava che, automaticamente, fossero crollate tutte le istituzioni che vi erano rimaste invischiate in maniera più o meno diretta. Non era caduto l’Ordine Oscuro, benché le sue attività si fossero nettamente ridimensionate dopo lo scandalo dei “Third Exorcists”.

Dopotutto, i pezzi dell’Innocence erano ben centonove e per la maggior parte ancora dispersi in giro per il mondo, alla mercé dei Noah, sconfitti ma solo _temporaneamente_.

Dopotutto, una volta che eri diventato un Compatibile non smettevi più di esserlo, neanche se lo desideravi con tutto te stesso. Gli Esorcisti non erano più un Esercito Santo che si muoveva a ranghi serrati ma un’Organizzazione a tutti gli effetti, i cui membri erano liberi di condurre la propria vita come meglio credevano. Per lo meno fin quando non veniva richiesta la loro presenza al Quartier Generale in vista di una nuova Missione.

In quell’apparenza di normalità aveva provato a muoversi anche Allen Walker, cercando di trovare una propria strada nella solitudine che lo aveva circondato dopo la fine di tante battaglie. Alcuni amici erano troppo lontani per essere raggiunti quotidianamente e altri… non potevano più essere raggiunti e basta. All’Esorcista Maledetto piaceva pensare che fossero in un luogo di pace e sperare che Marian Cross non li infastidisse troppo con le sue battute salaci e i suoi modi tutt’altro che discreti.

E poi, inaspettatamente, era ricomparso Link.

Howard Link, ex-membro del Corpo Speciale dei Corvi, organizzazione ormai decaduta come tutto ciò che era nato dalle iniziative più o meno autoritarie di Lvellie.

Howard Link, il suo _ex-sorvegliante_ , che con un pretesto alquanto strambo si era ripresentato nella sua vita.

« _Lo stato in cui ti sei ridotto mi costringe a tenerti d’occhio, Walker!_ » erano state le parole con cui si era congedato da lui due anni prima, il giorno che si erano casualmente incrociati fra i vicoli londinesi.

Provare a spiegargli che vagava con i pantaloni inzaccherati di fango soltanto perché una carrozza lo aveva schizzato, era risultato perfettamente inutile e d’altronde Link era notoriamente testardo e poco incline a farsi convincere.

La sua compagnia si era dimostrata fin da subito opprimente, soffocante, pervasiva e costante. Per questo Allen l’aveva gradita parecchio. Il biondo e le sue ammonizioni esagerate riempivano l’atmosfera persino nei sei giorni della settimana in cui era assente, infilandosi nella sua mente e impedendogli di avvitarsi sempre sugli stessi pensieri. La sua voce insistente e perentoria rubava spazio a qualunque possibile rimorso per tutte le vite che non aveva potuto salvare, costringendolo a preoccuparsi di se stesso se non altro per evitare i suoi rimproveri.

L’Esorcista era giunto alla conclusione che Link c’era sempre, persino quando non lo vedeva, come una di quelle presenze che infestavano gli appartamenti abbandonati nelle storie di fantasmi.

«Ma… yum! Torta di panna e… fragole, giusto?» esclamò Allen, portando finalmente alla luce il dolce che sorreggeva sulle ginocchia e affondando voluttuosamente un dito nella copertura di crema.

«Ah, no. Sono lamponi, Walker. Non è stagione per le fragole» replicò Link scuotendo la testa, colmo di riprovazione per quello sfoggio d’ignoranza.

«Oh, l’hai anche tagliata già!» proseguì Allen, afferrando immediatamente una fetta e ficcandosela in bocca senza tanti complimenti.

Il biondo sbuffò, cercando di non focalizzare troppo l’attenzione sulla miriade di briciole che cascavano giù dalle labbra di Allen, imbrattando la carta da zucchero e il copriletto. Certo che l’aveva già tagliata: conosceva il ragazzo a sufficienza per sapere che davanti a un dolce a malapena tollerava l’uso delle posate. L’unico modo per impedirgli di ingozzarsi senza ritegno era solamente quello di facilitargli l’ingestione suddividendo la portata in bocconi non troppo grandi.

Se ne rimase ritto in piedi al centro della stanza, le braccia ripiegate dietro la schiena, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul profilo chino del ragazzo. Era cresciuto in quegli ultimi due anni e stava abbandonando rapidamente i tratti del ragazzino imberbe per trasformarsi in un giovane uomo adulto. Link poteva indovinarlo dalla linea delle spalle, fattasi più squadrata, e dai tratti del suo viso, che avevano perso buona parte della dolcezza infantile pur restando affinati e gentili. Soprattutto, durante quei due anni Allen Walker sembrava essere diventato decisamente più _solido_. Quando lo osservava, non aveva più l’impressione di vederselo svanire davanti agli occhi da un istante all’altro, risucchiato da chissà quale entità misteriosa che premeva per cancellare ogni sua traccia dalla faccia della Terra.

Adesso, quando lo osservava, Howard Link poteva persino permettersi di sbattere le palpebre perché non c’era più il pericolo che l’Esorcista svanisse da un istante all’altro, ma anche se non era più il suo sorvegliante, non aveva perso un certo vizio di registrare mentalmente ogni suo più piccolo movimento e dubitava di poter incolpare di ciò soltanto una presunta “deformazione professionale”.

«Che c’è Link? Ho qualcosa che non va?».

Allen sollevò il capo, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri del ragazzo e costringendolo a spostare precipitosamente lo sguardo altrove. Lo stava fissando da due minuti buoni senza spiccicar parola, comportamento più inopportuno non avrebbe potuto assumere!

«Sì, il tuo modo di divorare il cibo decisamente poco ortodosso» replicò alla fine con tono esageratamente burbero, mentre cercava di scacciare via il sottile imbarazzo che lo aveva assalito quando si era ritrovato a incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo.

«Ma la torta è buonissima! Come faccio a non mangiarla con entusiasmo?».

Il non tanto velato complimento alle sue doti culinarie contenuto in quelle parole portò Link a voltarsi precipitosamente alla ricerca di una qualunque occupazione che lo distraesse. Allen Walker non aveva mai fatto mistero di amare la sua cucina ma, da quando la guerra era finita, il modo di percepire gli apprezzamenti da parte dell’ex-sorvegliante era decisamente cambiato. Aveva colpevolmente _abbassato la guardia_ ora che aveva smesso di considerare l’Esorcista Maledetto un avversario ma si illudeva che la straordinaria permeabilità a ogni suo gesto o parola nascesse soltanto dal rapporto di semplice amicizia che ora li legava.

“Amicizia”.

Doveva sempre tenere bene a mente quel termine perché era più di quanto lui stesso riteneva di potersi meritare in cambio di tutto ciò che era successo durante la guerra. Era anche l’unico sentimento con cui riusciva ancora a giustificare tutto lo zelo e l’interesse che dimostrava per le sorti di Allen.

Il suo sguardo vagò rapidamente per tutto lo spazio della stanza, fino a ricadere su qualcosa che gli avrebbe permesso di conversare molto a lungo, dimostrandosi pratico ed efficiente come sempre. Non poteva certo rischiare di destare in Walker il sospetto che andasse a fargli visita semplicemente perché _desiderava la sua compagnia_.

Certo, era un fatto che anche Howard Link vivesse in estrema solitudine, senza più il conforto e la vicinanza di quelli che una volta considerava i suoi fratelli – se non di sangue, per lo meno di avventure. Ed era assodato che in una parte molto nascosta del suo cervello ritenesse Allen Walker non soltanto una persona valente ma decisamente molto gradevole.

Figurarsi se lo avrebbe mai ammesso coscientemente, però!

«Walker, cos’è questo disordine infernale?! Non vorrai farmi credere che studi in queste condizioni penose?!» esclamò scandalizzato, avvicinandosi al tavolaccio tarmato addossato alla finestra e cominciando a vagliare il novero degli oggetti ammassati sopra di esso con sguardi frenetici.

Quaderni imbrattati e macchiati, la penna d’oca spiumata e logora abbandonata a gocciolare inchiostro sulla copertina di un libro consunto, il calamaio pericolosamente vicino al bordo della scrivania e la scrittura aguzza e irregolare del ragazzo che punteggiava indifferentemente fogli sparsi qua e là e i margini dei libri che stava leggendo.

«Beh… munch munch… ma l’importante è che… munch… shtudio, no?» bofonchiò Allen in risposta, troppo occupato a gustare la sua fetta di dolce ai lamponi per riuscire a concentrarsi su altro.

«Vedremo se i risultati riusciranno a giustificare questo caos inqualificabile! E non parlare con la bocca piena!».

Il ragazzo ignorò senza troppi scrupoli quell’ultimo rimbrotto, infilando un bocconcino di torta fra le fauci spalancate di Timcampi. Il golem dorato dovette gradire parecchio il sapore del dolce perché si sollevò dalla sua testa e svolazzò rapido in direzione di Link, planando sulla sua spalla. Si accoccolò contro il collo, tirando in basso il colletto della camicia e cominciando a strusciarsi come un gatto in cerca di carezze.

«W…Walker!» sibilò Link profondamente a disagio, stringendo i bordi del tavolo fra le mani guantate mentre cercava di pensare al modo meno dannoso di sbarazzarsi del golem senza rischiare di ricevere un morso in risposta. Sapeva fin troppo bene di essere oggetto delle bizzarre simpatie di quell’esserino dispettoso e oltretutto anche pesante, viste le dimensioni che aveva assunto e mantenuto negli ultimi due anni, ma tutta quell’affettuosità improvvisa lo imbarazzava a dir poco.

«Insomma, cosa… cos’ha il tuo golem, Walker?! Non dirmi che è entrato nella stagione degli amori!».

Il biondo si voltò, portandosi una mano verso il viso nel tentativo di ripararsi almeno da una delle alucce di Timcampi, che rischiavano di sbattere contro il suo occhio da un istante all’altro.

Allen smise di mangiare, portandosi le dita alla bocca per ripulirsele dai residui di panna e frutta, e rimase a osservare l’ex-sorvegliante che litigava con il golem dorato. Formavano un quadretto a dir poco esilarante, da scaldargli il cuore e farlo sentire improvvisamente più sazio di quanto potesse farlo anche la più buona delle torte di Link.

Sorrise, inclinando appena la testa di lato prima di interrompere le lamentele compite del ragazzo.

«Ma no, Link! Ti vuole soltanto bene!».

A quelle parole il biondo sussultò in maniera così evidente e decisa che neanche l’Esorcista poté ignorarlo. Fu questione di pochi attimi, il tempo che Link posasse lo sguardo sul sorriso a dir poco disarmante che Allen gli aveva rivolto e si concentrasse sul suono di quelle parole, prima di avvertire un brivido caldo scivolare lungo la schiena, squassandogli la colonna vertebrale. Si portò una mano al viso, avvertendo il prepotente impulso di ripararsi, quasi si sentisse totalmente _scoperto_ davanti ai suoi occhi grigi. Temeva che la sua espressione potesse tradire certe emozioni che stava trattenendo sempre più a fatica nel profondo della sua mente e che minacciavano di scappare fuori da un momento all’altro. Che fine aveva fatto tutto il ferreo autocontrollo che aveva esercitato così bene per tanti anni?

Il sorriso dell’Esorcista si allargò fino a trasformarsi in una risata a stento trattenuta mentre osservava le dita guantate dell’ex-sorvegliante stropicciare i tratti del suo viso nel tentativo di distogliere l’attenzione dal sottile rossore che aveva colorato le sue guance pallide. Era in quei momenti che Allen si accorgeva di quanta fragilità e umanità si nascondesse dietro la maschera dell’uomo efficiente che Link indossava perennemente, persino nel sonno, da quello che il ragazzo poteva ricordare richiamando alla mente i lunghi mesi di sorveglianza passati fianco a fianco con lui.

Quello spettacolo suscitava in lui una sorta di strana tenerezza perché gli sembrava di venire in contatto con un lato di sé di cui Howard Link si vergognava profondamente, soltanto perché era quella parte umana e spaventosamente fallibile che non riusciva a elaborare sentimenti ed emozioni con lo stesso freddo distacco con cui compilava rapporti e riordinava archivi immensi e polverosi. E Allen rideva non perché trovasse divertente il disagio dell’amico quanto perché lo vedeva perdere all’improvviso ogni traccia di maturità per ritornare a essere semplicemente un bambino sperduto e dimenticato al centro esatto di una strada affollata. Ci sarebbe voluta una persona gentile che gli poggiasse una mano sulla spalla, indicandogli il sentiero verso casa e rassicurandolo che, no, non era affatto solo. La consapevolezza che lui, Allen Walker, avrebbe potuto essere proprio quel genere d’individuo, lo faceva sentire utile: non era soltanto Link che si presentava puntualmente in casa sua per mettere ordine nella sua vita caotica, persino lui poteva essergli di un qualche aiuto.

Se pure Allen avesse voluto manifestare quell’intenzione, anche solo con una parola o un gesto della mano, non ne ebbe il tempo. L’ex-sorvegliante sollevò il capo bruscamente, tentando di ignorare le moine affettuose del golem e quello sguardo grigio fisso su di sé che quasi scottava. Spostò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, tenendolo accuratamente lontano dai pressi del volto dell’amico, e quasi subito la sua attenzione si posò su un nuovo oggetto capace di deviare ancora l’attenzione di entrambi da quelli che potevano diventare argomenti pericolosi.

«Quel libro…» borbottò perplesso, avvicinandosi alla piccola libreria di legno addossata nell’angolo di fronte al letto, a pochi passi di distanza dalla scrivania.

Ignorò Timcampi e le sue manovre nient’affatto delicate mentre si arrampicava lungo il suo collo, scavalcando l’orecchio con le zampette e aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli fino a sistemarsi al centro esatto della sua testa, neanche fosse un nido.

Le sue dita scivolarono attente sul dorso di un libro dall’aria più nuova di quella dei suoi compagni di scaffale, l’indice che scorreva sulle lettere nere distinguendone i contorni. Si decise ad afferrare il volume stringendolo delicatamente, per poi osservarne la copertina bianca su cui spiccavano le medesime, inequivocabili parole.

«Tu hai letto “Il ritratto di Dorian Gray”, Walker?!».

«Munch… Shì… vedo… glom… che lo hai letto… anche dhu…» bofonchiò Allen, ingollando l’ultima fetta di torta. Non ci volevano capacità da veggente per fornire una simile risposta. Gli bastava percepire il tono pesantemente scandalizzato del biondo per capire che conosceva perfettamente il contenuto dell’opera e anche la fama molto chiacchierata del suo autore.

«Uhm… sì… è un libro dallo stile sicuramente molto curato…» ammise Link con una certa esitazione.

Allen era la prima persona a cui non stesse tacendo il suo personale pensiero su quello che qualsiasi membro della buona società inglese non avrebbe esitato a definire un “libello immorale”, giudizio che l’ex-sorvegliante condivideva soltanto in parte. Il protagonista di quella storia era sicuramente un essere abietto ma la sua fine sembrava essere stata tutt’altro che immeritata.

E poi gli era difficile riuscire a mentire o anche soltanto dimostrarsi reticente in presenza di Walker. Non ne era capace e, peggio ancora, gli pareva di fargli un torto: non c’era bisogno di rendere _inoffensive_ le proprie considerazioni, Allen non giudicava mai, a prescindere da quello che poteva scappargli di bocca.

«Per quanto… girino voci che la condotta di vita del suo autore sia spaventosamente licenziosa… e nient’affatto giustificata dalla sua qualità di… artista…».

«Oh beh, sì. Suppongo che la gente sia sempre molto frettolosa nel giudicare le persone diverse».

Non c’era alcuna nota di rancore o rimprovero in quella frase, l’Esorcista si era limitato a fare una semplice constatazione mentre finiva di consumare il suo adorato dolce. Questo però non impedì a Link di sobbalzare vistosamente alle sue parole, voltandosi e ritrovandosi a scrutare l’espressione pensosa del ragazzo con più attenzione del solito.

Il suo senso morale era semplicemente troppo forte perché potesse perdonare anche solo il più piccolo peccato a se stesso, figurarsi a tutto il resto del mondo, e non era abbastanza ipocrita da fingere una mentalità aperta e trasgressiva che certamente non possedeva. Si rendeva conto, però, che il significato di quella risposta era di ben altro genere. Quanto pesasse il giudizio superficiale degli estranei sulla propria diversità, Allen Walker doveva saperlo fin troppo bene, ne era una prima e più che lampante prova il simbolo della maledizione a forma di stella che ancora e sempre si portava impresso sulla guancia sinistra.

Era una considerazione, quella, che certe volte faceva persino pentire Link della sua lingua lunga e dei suoi verdetti taglienti e senza appello su tutto ciò che gli capitasse a tiro. L’idea di poter essere lui stesso a ferire, anche solo con le sue parole, l’amico non gli piaceva. Aveva subito già abbastanza duri colpi dalla vita, non c’era bisogno che ci si mettesse anche lui a infliggergli altre inutili ed evitabili sofferenze.

«Beh, ho qualcosa in faccia?» borbottò l’Esorcista, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla teglia ormai vuota per concentrare finalmente tutta la sua attenzione sull’ex-sorvegliante.

Era da un po’ di tempo che Allen aveva preso a rivolgergli quella domanda, sempre la stessa, fin da quando aveva sorpreso il ragazzo passare attimi interi a fissarlo senza aprire bocca. Probabilmente non lo faceva neanche apposta, a giudicare dal modo in cui reagiva quando si accorgeva del proprio sguardo fisso, e soprattutto le sue occhiate erano completamente diverse da quelle che gli rivolgeva quando era il suo sorvegliante. Non c’era l’intento di coglierlo in fallo e utilizzare ogni sua mossa sospetta per dichiararlo un traditore criminale senza possibilità di appello. Pareva che Link cercasse di guardargli dentro per capire che razza di pensieri gli frullassero per il capo o che, più semplicemente, si _incantasse_ a osservare i suoi lineamenti in una maniera che Allen avrebbe definito tutt’altro che disinteressata. Ma non poteva dirlo ad alta voce – in fondo erano sue elucubrazioni prive di fondamenti concreti. Non gli restava che domandare, ogni volta, e sperare che prima o poi l’ex-sorvegliante lo sorprendesse con una risposta diversa dalle altre, svelando anche solo in minima parte il suo vero pensiero.

Non si faceva troppe illusioni, sapeva quanto Howard Link potesse essere riservato su questioni personali che esulassero dalla semplice elencazione della sua giornata lavorativa. Ma era un suo amico, avrebbe dovuto capire che tutta quella chiusura era perfettamente superflua quando si trovava in sua presenza. Gli aveva fatto tante di quelle domande in passato – per motivi di lavoro, certo – che rispondere a delle innocenti curiosità non gli sarebbe pesato.

E poi l’Esorcista era curioso di comprendere se era l’unico fra loro due a voler squarciare quella pellicola di sottile ma resistente formalità che ancora li divideva o se davvero da parte dell’ex-sorvegliante esisteva la stessa esigenza di avvicinarsi a lui anche solo di un passo in più.

«Sì» rispose Link seccamente, mantenendo lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato sulla teglia vuota in grembo al ragazzo.

«Sei ricoperto di briciole dalla testa ai piedi, Walker! Per non parlare della panna… Ce n’è più sulla tua faccia che nel tuo stomaco, cielo!».

Il dito guantato di Link indicò rapidamente le macchie di crema sul tessuto scuro del gilet di Allen, per poi spostarsi sulle briciole che gli costellavano i pantaloni di feltro ed erano rimaste appiccicate in gruppi sparsi sulle sue guance.

«Ah, beh… Mi pulisco subito…» esordì l’Esorcista, sollevando un braccio e portandoselo alla bocca per ripulirsi rapidamente.

Il borbottio stridulo e profondamente scandalizzato dell’amico lo convinse a desistere immediatamente mentre un paio di fiammeggianti occhi castani lo fissavano nel tentativo di incenerirlo seduta stante per quella sua totale mancanza di bon ton.

«Oh no, Walker, per l’amor del cielo! Allontanati immediatamente dalla manica della tua camicia! Un indumento non è l’oggetto deputato a ripulirsi! Prendi questo!».

Lo sbuffo che gonfiò le guance di Link assomigliava a quello di una balia stanca di stare dietro alle leggerezze di un bimbo alquanto discolo e Allen fu tentato di lasciarsi scappare una risata decisamente grossa. Tentazione che quasi si realizzò quando il ragazzo si cavò dal taschino un fazzoletto bianco e glielo porse con un gesto a dir poco solenne, neanche stesse offrendogli la corona della Regina d’Inghilterra.

L’Esorcista lo afferrò rapidamente, bisbigliando un «Grazie» decisamente carico di ilarità, prima di passare a strofinarsi il viso con mosse energiche, particolare che si meritò tutto la disapprovazione del biondo: non apprezzava affatto quel modo così rude di ripulirsi e il ragazzo rischiava anche di farsi male a furia di sfregarsi la faccia con tanta forza.

«Che disastro, Walker! Sembra un campo di battaglia!» borbottò spazientito Link, ripulendo il copriletto dalle briciole e sedendosi al fianco di Allen per sfilargli la teglia di mano e cercare di riportare un minimo d’ordine sulla sua persona.

Ignorò ostinatamente il leggero brivido che lo colse quando si rese conto di trovarsi a una distanza pericolosamente ravvicinata al corpo del ragazzo. Cercava di mantenere sempre uno spazio di adeguata lontananza fra loro due e non soltanto per una questione di educazione. Doveva caldamente evitare il sorgere di quegli impulsi spaventosamente fraintendibili dentro di lui e meno si avvicinava ad Allen Walker, più quel rischio diminuiva.

Ma rialzarsi, ora che si era appena seduto, sarebbe parso un gesto troppo sospetto. Non doveva dimostrare di provare disagio dalla sua vicinanza fisica quindi cercò di allontanare ogni pensiero molesto, soffermandosi sullo stato pietoso in cui versava il gilet del ragazzo.

«Ok. Grazie per il fazzoletto» esclamò all’improvviso Allen, porgendogli una pezzuola stropicciata e molto meno linda di prima. Si guadagnò la seconda smorfia colma di riprovazione da parte dell’ex-sorvegliante e gli scappò un sorriso che mascherava appena lo scoppiare di una risata divertita.

«Credo di essermi ripulito completamente…».

«Non ne sarei così sicuro, Walker!».

Link si trovò quasi a ruggire quelle parole, mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia e abbracciava con una sola occhiata tutto il viso di Allen alla ricerca di possibili tracce di cibo sfuggite al fazzoletto. Scavalcò la considerazione che i tratti di quel volto fossero così regolari da poter essere considerati armoniosi persino da un punto di vista artistico e sollevò un dito, picchiettandolo appena contro la sua mascella.

«Un altro po’ e ti saresti ritrovato le briciole anche nell’orecchio, santo cielo!».

L’eccessivo zelo spinse il biondo a commettere l’ _impudenza_ di sporgersi troppo verso l’amico, inclinando la testa nel tentativo di osservare meglio il punto che stava indicando. La sua mente elaborò con una frazione di secondo di ritardo che aveva annullato ogni decente distanza fisica fra loro due e si ritrovava quasi a respirare contro una guancia dell’Esorcista.

Fu a quel punto che il suo sguardo castano schizzò rapidamente lontano dalla briciola incriminata per incrociare l’occhiata di un paio di occhi grigi che non sapeva se definire più sorpresi o incuriositi. Si raggelò istantaneamente, non osando muovere neanche un muscolo del proprio corpo per timore di avvicinarsi ancora di più al ragazzo. La sua mente continuava testardamente a ordinare un pronto allontanamento ma la colonna vertebrale sembrava rifiutare di rispondere, mantenendolo chino sul volto dell’altro.

Link schiuse appena la bocca, probabilmente nel tentativo di dire qualcosa che potesse ridurre la situazione a un evento assolutamente innocuo ma le parole sembravano morirgli in gola prima ancora che riuscisse a elaborarle.

A complicare la situazione, Timcampi decise che quello era il momento giusto per abbandonare la sua testa e spiccò il volo, liberandolo troppo improvvisamente dal suo peso e sbilanciandolo. L’involontaria codata che arrivò al centro esatto della sua nuca fu il colpo di grazia al suo già precario equilibrio. Caracollò letteralmente sul viso dell’Esorcista, appoggiando troppo tardi una mano sul materasso per evitare l’inevitabile.

Il contatto ci fu. Non violento, non spaventoso ma ci fu e sconvolse Link a tal punto da lasciarlo senza alcun pensiero coerente per una buona manciata di secondi.

La sua bocca si poggiò sulle labbra di Allen in un tocco impreciso ed esitante ma per quanto la sua mente urlasse a gran voce quel dato di fatto, il suo corpo si rifiutava categoricamente di rispondergli. Una sonora botta in testa lo avrebbe confuso di meno e, particolare ancora più assurdo, Allen non si muoveva, non si agitava e non cercava di scacciarlo.

La seconda e ancor più assurda reazione fu quella di chiudere gli occhi in un impeto di improvvisa pudicizia, perché non stava bene baciare una persona e contemporaneamente fissarla a quel modo. In realtà, prima di tutto non stava bene baciare Allen Walker e basta ma questo il suo ferreo senso morale sembrava esserselo temporaneamente dimenticato. O forse stava gridandolo già da un po’ e lui non riusciva proprio a sentirlo.

Quel gesto portò Allen a reagire esattamente nella stessa maniera, serrando le palpebre e spingendosi appena contro l’ex-sorvegliante, quel tanto che consentisse alle loro labbra di incontrarsi in un bacio meno imperfetto e più ortodosso. Era sconvolto quanto Link ma in un modo decisamente meno negativo. Più che altro era stato travolto da quel precipitare di eventi inaspettati con tale rapidità che stava rendendosi conto soltanto dopo parecchi secondi che, sì, Howard Link lo stava _baciando_.

E non si stava allontanando da lui, rischiando così di trasformare quello che poteva essere spiegato come un casuale scontro di facce in un vero e proprio scambio di effusioni. Pazzesco. Se fino a qualche settimana prima gli avessero detto che il biondo lo avrebbe baciato, non ci avrebbe creduto.

Eppure non poteva dire che la situazione lo dispiacesse. Era così strano trovarsi improvvisamente tanto vicino a lui, percepirlo spogliato di ogni formalità fremere di nervosismo contro le sue labbra ma non muoversi, quasi in un impeto di testardaggine. Allen avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa ma non approfondì ulteriormente la loro vicinanza nel timore di risultare troppo frettoloso e rischiare di allontanare il ragazzo, ritornando a farlo chiudere in se stesso come un riccio. E poi gli bastava già solo quel contatto per sentirsi la testa vuota e leggera come in preda a una fortissima euforia.

D’altro canto Link non sembrava essere più tranquillo di lui. Avrebbe dovuto staccarsi con maggiore celerità e convinzione da lui e invece indugiava ancora in quell’attività a dir poco indecente. Non riusciva a muoversi perché il contatto con le labbra dell’Esorcista era semplicemente disarmante. Erano dolci, in un modo che non c’entrava nulla con la torta che aveva appena terminato di divorare. Erano dolci esattamente come lo era il suo carattere, perché tutto nel ragazzo sembrava richiamare quella melanconia struggente che avvolgeva l’interlocutore in un abbraccio consolatorio. Il problema era che in quel momento non erano soltanto i suoi gesti a sfiorarlo metaforicamente… Era vicino, così tanto – _troppo_ – vicino che non c’era distanza, non c’era divisione e Link non aveva alcuna possibilità di mascherare le sue reazioni. Allen poteva sentirlo, poteva percepire l’esitazione che lo faceva rabbrividire appena, l’impaccio che lo costringeva a restare premuto contro la sua bocca con le labbra serrate e l’impazienza che tendeva i muscoli del suo viso, rendendolo rigido e immobile come una statua. Ma anche lui poteva avvertire con spiazzante nettezza ogni movimento del ragazzo, il calore del suo respiro che gli arrossava una guancia e la sensazione della sua pelle sotto i guanti, lì dove le dita erano rimaste poggiate sulla sua mascella.

Fu quando si ritrovò a stringere involontariamente la mano contro il suo volto che il campanello d’allarme suonò con troppa forza nella sua testa, mentre Link trovava la forza di staccarsi. Sobbalzò, puntellandosi con la mano libera sul materasso, e scattò in piedi.

«S… scusami… Walker…» sibilò senza fiato, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. Tremavano sottilmente, a testimonianza del fortissimo nervosismo che ancora si stava scaricando giù per la spina dorsale in ogni muscolo del suo corpo. Era così… così vergognoso che non fosse riuscito a controllare i suoi più bassi impulsi e, se non avesse avuto la prontezza di riflessi di fermarsi in tempo, probabilmente adesso sarebbe stato ancora seduto su quel letto a stringersi il viso di Walker fra le dita e spingersi contro la sua bocca in modi ancor meno innocenti.

Si afferrò il polso destro cercando disperatamente di fermare quel tremito fastidioso. Il suo corpo sembrava stare vivendo in maniera decisamente negativa la sua decisione di allontanarsi e reprimere ogni altra tentazione di abbandonarsi a un’attività peccaminosa, per quanto… piacevole potesse sembrargli.

Alle sue spalle percepiva il silenzio di Allen, interrotto soltanto dai suoi respiri altrettanto grossi e affannosi. Nello sconvolgimento e nella totale inesperienza di quel primo bacio, si erano ritrovati entrambi a dimenticare persino come si faceva a respirare e in quel momento ne stavano pagando tutte le conseguenze.

Ma fu un altro rumore ad attirare l’attenzione di Link, il suono di qualcosa che impattava violentemente contro la scrivania. Sollevò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi davanti agli occhi Timcampi, comodamente appollaiato sul bordo della sedia, che continuava a sbattere impazientemente la sua coda nel tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione. Quando finalmente la ebbe ottenuta, un enorme sorriso dentato divise in due la sfera dorata che era il suo corpo, gesto che indispose non poco l’ex-sorvegliante, facendolo arrossire violentemente.

Link strinse le palpebre fino a ridurre gli occhi in due fessure sottili e sillabò appena fra le labbra un indignatissimo: «Stai insinuando, golem?!».

Non ebbe tuttavia il tempo di litigare con il piccolo golem giallo, dato che l’improvviso intervento di Allen lo distrasse da ogni altro genere di pensiero.

«Perché mi chiedi scusa, Link?».

La voce del ragazzo suonava lievemente alterata, segno che si stava riprendendo ancora da quel gesto inaspettato, ma non c’era traccia di rabbia né tantomeno di disgusto. Sembrava soltanto che fosse sorpreso ma se fosse una sensazione positiva o negativa, Link non sapeva dirlo. Non se continuava a restarsene ostinatamente voltato pur di non guardarlo in viso.

«Per… per… per l’atto tremendamente indecente di poco fa…» balbettò appena l’ex-sorvegliante, cercando di infondere una decisa nota di rimprovero alla sua voce senza successo. Era tanto agitato e confuso da non riuscire neanche a discernere con la consueta lucidità i propri errori né si sentiva capace di condannare irrimediabilmente quel gesto come sbagliato, anche se sapeva che era proprio così.

E perché diamine Walker non si sbrigava a cacciarlo fuori? Da dove gli veniva fuori tutto quel sangue freddo?

«Come può essere indecente un semplice bacio, Link?».

La voce di Allen suonò consolante in maniera disarmante, al punto che il biondo spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, voltando appena il capo nella sua direzione. Cedere alla tentazione di non colpevolizzarsi per quell’ignobile debolezza diventava ancora più facile se il ragazzo gli offriva anche tutta la sua indulgenza.

Ma era sbagliato. Era tutto… totalmente sbagliato.

«Ci… ci sono baci… e baci… Walker…» esitò Link, pronunciando quella parola a fatica, come se si trovasse costretto a ingoiare carboni ardenti.

«Soprattutto non… ci sono situazioni in cui non… è opportuno fare una cosa del genere…».

La voce sembrava incastrarsi nella gola, uscendo con grande difficoltà, mentre l’ex-sorvegliante si sentiva immensamente stupido. Stava esitando come un bambino sciocco e tardo e il fatto che Allen, invece, sembrasse così padrone di sé non lo aiutava. Era totalmente negato a destreggiarsi in situazioni simili ed era fermamente convinto di aver combinato un terribile errore capace di spezzare istantaneamente qualsiasi genere di legame fra lui e Walker.

Aveva… sì, aveva rovinato tutto. Non… in un rapporto di amicizia leale e onesto certe cose non dovevano accadere, punto e basta. Soprattutto non… non fra due uomini, ecco.

«Indecente… opportuno… Link, sembra che abbiamo appena ammazzato qualcuno! È soltanto un bacio! Se tu sentivi di volermelo dare e io volevo prendermelo, non ci vedo niente di così… tragico».

Un sospiro stanco sfuggì dalle labbra di Allen, mentre si riavviava le ciocche di capelli bianchi via dal viso. Non era affatto vero che fosse più tranquillo del biondo né che sapesse cosa muoversi e come fare ma, a differenza sua, non riusciva a vedere la cosa sotto quell’ottica tanto negativa. Gli importava poco di quale fosse il giudizio corrente fra la gente che popolava le strade di Londra. E poi non poteva negare di avere in qualche maniera valutato anche l’eventualità che prima o poi succedesse una cosa del genere; in fondo non era capace di fingere un’imperturbabilità che non possedeva quando era in compagnia di Link e, a giudicare da quello che c’era appena stato fra di loro, neanche il ragazzo era poi così freddo e indifferente verso di lui come si ostinava a dimostrarsi.

Ma eccolo che si stava nuovamente chiudendo a riccio, poteva vedere tutte quelle regole e quei dogmi che si era sempre imposto tornare ad avvolgerlo strettamente come pesanti catene, fino a imprigionarlo e costringerlo nuovamente all’immobilità. Oh beh, a lui la cosa non andava affatto bene.

«Oh, andiamo, Walker! Non essere ridicolo! Hai forse dimenticato il piccolo ma non trascurabile particolare che siamo due uomini?!».

Link si voltò completamente, pronto a fronteggiare testardamente qualsiasi tentativo dell’Esorcista di scaricargli la coscienza da ogni, più che giusto, senso di colpa. Sobbalzò violentemente, però, quando si accorse che Allen si era alzato dal letto e adesso gli stava di fronte a pochissimi passi di distanza da lui.

«No, non l’ho dimenticato. E prima che lo aggiunga tu… no, non ci trovo niente di peccaminoso. Dopo tutto quello che ho visto in guerra, credo che definire “peccato” un gesto di affetto sia assurdo oltre che insano».

C’era qualcosa di profondamente pesante nelle parole dell’Esorcista Maledetto e non si trattava soltanto di quella parola – _affetto_ – che aleggiava nell’aria rendendo la loro situazione ancora più complessa di quanto già non fosse. C’era anche il dato di fatto che quella dichiarazione non fosse poi così priva di senso logico ma Link non era ancora pronto ad accettarla. Non completamente, per lo meno.

Aveva… aveva disperatamente bisogno di tempo per riflettere, rielaborare e raccordare quelle nuove “informazioni” a tutti gli insegnamenti e gli ammaestramenti che aveva ricevuto nel corso degli anni e non era operazione affatto semplice. Soprattutto non se il severo giudice che era la sua coscienza continuava a gridare nella sua mente con tale violenza da sopraffare ogni altro pensiero.

Allen dovette lontanamente indovinare il genere di turbamento che stava attraversando l’animo di Link, turbamento perfettamente visibile nella smorfia pensosa che deformava i tratti del suo volto, ora impallidito fino a sembrare un cencio consumato dall’uso.

Per questo l’Esorcista si fece prontamente da parte quando l’ex-sorvegliante fece cenno di volersi muovere e non aprì bocca mentre avanzava a passi pesanti e indecisi verso l’attaccapanni, recuperando il suo lungo cappotto nero. Lo osservò dargli le spalle e infilarsi il soprabito con le solite mosse rapide ma molto meno efficienti del solito, un lieve tremore che ancora gli attraversava le dita rendendo i suoi gesti malfermi. Non poteva certo costringerlo a rimanere né tirargli fuori le parole a forza anche se sospettava che parlare e sfogarsi completamente non gli avrebbe fatto poi così male.

Un movimento di Timcampi catturò la sua attenzione e Allen si avvicinò al letto, osservandolo svolazzare con aria decisamente mogia, colpito anche lui dall’improvvisa freddezza dell’ex-sorvegliante.

«Link… la teglia della torta… la stai dimenticando» esclamò l’Esorcista, sollevandola e cercando di incartarla malamente mentre briciole di pan di spagna franavano copiose sul pavimento.

«Tienitela pure, Walker…» borbottò Link con un filo di voce, abbottonandosi il pastrano con improvvisa ed esagerata cura.

«Me lo ridarai. Sabato prossimo. Avevo intenzione di portarti dei muffin quindi la teglia non mi servirà…».

Allen fece una fatica pazzesca a comprendere quelle parole, non perché non ne capisse il senso ma perché il biondo le aveva pronunciate con un tono così basso ed esitante che per un momento credette quasi di averle sognate.

«Ah… Uhm… Va… va bene ma…» balbettò alla fine, reggendo la teglia con sempre maggiore impiccio.

«Quindi verrai anche la settimana prossima?».

L’Esorcista era rimasto decisamente spiazzato da quell’affermazione. Dopotutto, conoscendo Link pensava che si sarebbe offeso al punto da rifiutarsi di rivolgergli ancora la parola. L’improvvisa anche se impercettibile apertura gli lasciava ben sperare che non tutto fosse ancora perduto.

«Non dire idiozie, Walker!».

La voce di Link si sollevò nuovamente al suo tono normale, anche se decisamente più stridula del solito, mentre il ragazzo si sistemava il cappotto sulle spalle e appoggiava la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

«Non credo ci sia qualche festività sufficientemente importante che tu possa utilizzare come scusa per evitare i miei controlli. Studia sodo, mi raccomando».

Non si voltò, tuttavia, incapace com’era in quel momento di controllarsi a sufficienza per cancellare dal suo viso la smorfia strana che gli piegava le labbra verso l’alto. La situazione era troppo confusa e le sue emozioni erano totalmente in subbuglio, perché potesse valutare il tutto con mente sufficientemente fredda, ma aveva un disperato bisogno di andarsene a casa e restare completamente _solo_ , così da non avere l’esigenza di mantenere quel contegno rigidamente impassibile, in preda a una tensione nervosa così alta da renderlo ancora più fragile di quanto già non si sentisse.

«Ci proverò, Link!» concesse Allen senza nascondere un sorriso, mentre Timcampi si appoggiava sulla sua spalla, decisamente meno triste di prima.

«Sarà meglio per te, Walker» borbottò Link, varcando la soglia e dirigendosi sul pianerottolo antistante l’appartamento.

Soltanto un attimo prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle l’ex-sorvegliante voltò la testa, quel tanto da riuscire a lanciare uno sguardo oltre il bavero del cappotto in quel rettangolo di spazio libero fra lo stipite e il pannello di legno. Colse con la coda dell’occhio la codina del golem che si sollevava placida in un cenno di saluto e lo stesso sorriso disarmante che Allen gli aveva rivolto nell’appartamento alcuni minuti prima, quando aveva affermato che Timcampi “gli voleva bene”.

Sospirò, mentre la porta si chiudeva con uno scatto secco. Non sapeva se sarebbe stato capace di perdonarlo e di perdonarsi per quel gesto che si ostinava a considerare profondamente sbagliato. Di una cosa era sicuro, però: non era disposto a rinunciare al calore dei sorrisi smaglianti dell’Esorcista e tantomeno al piacere della sua compagnia.

Avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di far quadrare tutto. Non lo conosceva ancora e sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per trovarlo. L’unica sua speranza era che Walker si fidasse abbastanza da concederglielo tutto, quel tempo. Non aveva alcuna certezza mentre incedeva per la strada affollata, soltanto la sensazione che non provare a cercare una soluzione sarebbe stato davvero il più grande errore che potesse commettere.

Se avesse alzato lo sguardo, si sarebbe accorto che Allen lo stava fissando allontanarsi, con il medesimo dubbio stampato negli occhi grigi. Il tempo che avevano a disposizione poteva essere lungo – _infinitamente_ lungo. Il problema stava nell’usarlo nella maniera giusta. Lui poteva soltanto aspettarlo e sperare di poter diventare davvero quella mano gentile poggiata sulla sua spalla che lo aiutasse a non smarrirsi in mezzo a una folla anonima e infinita.

Aspettare.

La vita in quel momento si riduceva tutta a quella semplice azione.


End file.
